House Unity
by Sherlock Holmes of 221B
Summary: It's just another year at Hogwarts, and the students wait out the sorting with anticipation for the feast that was to follow. However, when the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Headmistress Greneda, announces that a select few students will switch houses that year, everyone's attention is fixed. What will happen when four students, one from each house, are chosen for this event?
1. Chapter 1

House Unity

Chapter 1

**_A.N. - The idea for this fanfiction came from Tumblr. Credit to to the creator of the idea. I've just fic-ed it. I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Do not steal._**

A sixth year named Savannah Jiles sat in the Great Hall, at the Slytherin table, on September 1st. Everyone had just arrived, and all students, save the first years, were at their tables and chattering. She was not talking to anyone, herself. She was watching the interactions between others, listening intently to their conversations and occasionally glancing at the front. This was her penultimate year at Hogwarts... The thought consumed her mind. She was nearly done with Hogwarts, a thought that created mixed feelings for her. On one hand, she was almost ready to really begin her life, which she had planned carefully to be exactly what she wanted. On the other hand, however, Hogwarts was her favorite place in the world. Everything was magical and lively. Internally, she couldn't decide whether she was glad to nearly be at the end of her school years. These were the thoughts in her mind when her attention was redirected to the front. The sorting had begun.

"Adler, Irene" was the first to be sorted, and was placed in Slytherin. The table roared with cheers, glad to be the house to get the first student of the new school year. Savannah wasn't among those cheering, as she wasn't particularly interested in the sorting. She had had hers, and after that, she was pretty much done being excited by it.

She tried to stay attentive, but when "Donovan, Sally" was sorted, her thoughts started to wander. She began to wonder what her schedule would be like. She had really abhorred Divination and given that up, but she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted her classes to consist of. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration were given. She loved those classes. However, aside from those, she had no idea what she wanted to take. Care of Magical Creatures didn't particularly interest her, and Astrology was a bit of a drag. She considered Arithmancy, but numbers weren't really her thing. At least, she didn't think they were.

Her thoughts, which had been consuming her mind for longer than she had realized, were interrupted when Professor McGonagall began to speak. Savannah couldn't help but notice that she looked older, but happier, as though something had really brightened her day. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. McGonagall had been teaching for so long; she deserved to be happy.

"This year's new students here at Hogwarts have been sorted. If you would now turn your attention to Headmistress Greneda, she would like to speak a bit before you eat." McGonagall said, and turned to the Headmistress. The rest of the Great Hall followed suit. At that, the woman at the middle of the front table stood.

This woman, who was now Headmistress, was relatively young. She was in her early 30s, and had a kind face. Her eyes were a shocking blue, her hair was a long, straight black. She was dressed in a purple velvet robe speckled with little golden stars. On her head was a matching witch's hat. She was tall and lean, and of a lively olive colour.

Greneda let her eyes rove over the Great Hall before she began to speak in a kind but firm voice. She radiated authority as she spoke.

"Welcome, students, to another magical year at Hogwarts! It's great to see so many new faces, and, of course, the old faces who have already known Hogwarts." she said, smiling at them all. "First, I would like to give a few notices for this school year. Mr. Filch is getting increasingly older, and it is difficult for him to do his job when kids are playing around in the corridors, shooting spells and playing with items that are supposed to be forbidden. As always, to see the full list, it is on Mr. Filch's door for the observation of all. I would also request that you stay out of the usual forbidden areas, such as the Forbidden Forest. Students found in these areas will face detention at least.

"Now that those notices are out of the way, I would like to inform you of a new practice that is to start this year and carry on if it is a success."

At these words, there was the low rumble of whispers and quiet words between friends spreading over the Great Hall. A new practice was an attention-grabber for any students that had not been listening before. Anything that was important enough to be mentioned at the Welcoming Feast was certainly of interest to every person in that room, student and faculty. Disregarding the low murmurs, Greneda continued.

"We are going to do what we would like to call an Exchange-Student program. Four students, all from 6th year, have been selected to switch houses for the duration of the year. They will be placed in a house that is not their original one. The aim of the program is to promote house unity and to allow you to try to gain an understanding of your fellow peers of other houses. To the four that have been selected, one from each house, I would ask that when I call your names, you will please come to the front so that we may determine which houses you will be moved to for the year.

"First, from Gryffindor: Joshua Stevie, please come to the front."

Low murmurs emanated from the Gryffindor table as a tall fellow with a stocky build, brown eyes, and ginger hair made his way to the front. His confidence was unwavering, though a bit of uncertainty was also visible.

"Second, from Ravenclaw: Andrea Stewart, please come to the front as well."

Murmurs from the Ravenclaw table joined those coming from the Gryffindor table as a short, thin girl with green eyes and blond hair made her way nervously to the front. It was clear that she was anxious and knew not what to expect.

"Next, from Hufflepuff: Alisha Randall, please join the others in front."

The Hufflepuff table broke into quiet whispering as a girl with a very freckled face, mousy brown hair, and light blue eyes walked to the front. She seemed uncertain, but not nervous. She seemed more curious as she took her place next to the other two.

"Finally, from Slytherin..."

The Great Hall fell completely silent, the tension mounting and bound to break at any moment. It seemed that the whole room was holding its breath. A Slytherin being pulled into this program with no notice or choice was something that concerned every student in every other house.

"Savannah Jiles. Please make your way to the front."


	2. Chapter 2

House Unity

Chapter 2

_**A.N. - Thank you for the review, the follows, and the favorites. Please feel free to follow, favorite, and review if you have not done so already. This fanfiction is, of course, my own work. Do not steal it. Credit for the idea goes to tumblr user hpnextgenuniverse. I have only just managed to find out that it was they who came up with the idea.  
><strong>_

Savannah was not sure what her initial reaction was. It could've been anything from surprise, to embarrassment, to indignant, to ruffled. She certainly felt uncomfortable when the whole Hall's eyes, it seemed, turned to her. Here, selected to represent Slytherin house in a House Exchange program, was a girl who nobody really knew anything about. All they knew was that she was a Slytherin, and that she was reacting fairly well to the surprise. She gained rapt attention from the Hall as she made her way to the front and stood beside Randall, who was one of the many staring at her with curiosity.

"These four students will each spend two months in whatever house they are placed into. The house they shall be transferred to has already been decided, and they shall each get a certificate showing that they are allowed in their new house dormitory, if the fact ever comes in question. It also serves as a memento of their participatin in this program." said Greneda, and Savannah crossed her arms. If she got put into Gryffindor, she was going to make sure they regretted it.

"Joshua Stevie - You have been placed into Ravenclaw house. Please come and receive your certificate."

Stevie, with a sigh of relief, went up to Greneda, shook her hand, and took the certificate. He wore a smile on his face as he walked back to his original spot, and Savannah noticed that it had a blue and bronze border, ornate and beautiful. She was jealous - she had hoped that she could've been placed into Ravenclaw; Ravenclaw was the closest house to her own. She supposed, though, that the point was to try to get to understand those who are nothing like you. Ravenclaw was too close to her own house, so she wouldn't be put there.

"Andrea Stewart - You have been placed into Gryffindor house. Please come and receive your certificate."

With a groan, Stewart made her way to the headmistress to receive her certificate, gold and scarlet. From her experience, Savannah understood why Stewart seemed so displeased with her placement. Gryffindors had a tendency to be loud and obnoxious. She was grateful, at least, that she didn't have to sit in Slytherin. However, that only left two houses, one of them being her own.

"Alisha Randall - You have been placed into Slytherin house. Please come and receive your certificate."

Randall gave a shudder and then went to receive the green and silver certificate waiting for her. Savannah wanted to laugh - a Hufflepuff in Slytherin house was a comical as it could get, and it would be amusing to see how she would handle it - but she restrained herself to a simple smile.

"Savannah Jiles - You have been placed into Hufflepuff house. Come and receive your certificate."

Savannah sighed and made her way over to Greneda. She ignored the audible chuckles from the crowd, though she could understand why they were laughing - a Slytherin in Hufflepuff house was almost more comical than the other way around. She took the yellow and black certificate grudgingly, and then made her way back to where she was standing, beside Randall.

"Here are your four exchange student representatives, with their selected houses. In the next two months, here is what we would like to see - These students are being placed where they are so you can get to understand those who appear to have contrasting interests than yourself." _Ah_, Savannah thought. _I was right._ "Do not treat these students as though they are lesser than you when they appear in your house. You can learn a thing or two from each of them. I'll let you all learn yourself.

"Now that this is done, these four students will take their places at the tables of their new, temporary houses, and then the feast will begin."

On cue, the four students made their way to their new tables. The other three students sat with friends of theirs from other houses. Savannah, however, sat by herself at the end of her table. When they were all seated, the plates and goblets and trays in front of them filled with delectable food.

Savannah started taking food and putting it on her plate, ignoring the fact that it looked like several Hufflepuffs wanted to come closer to her. For the whole dinner, Savannah kept to herself, eating a large amount of food, but politely. The Hufflepuffs kept their distance for the time being, but she had the feeling she was going to be forced to interact with them when they went to their dormitories, which she didn't know the location of.

When the dinner was over, Greneda rose and cleared her throat. This itself was enough to quiet the Great Hall.

"If you are all finished, I would ask that this year's prefects show their houses to their dormitories. Again, welcome to, and back to, Hogwarts! Good luck to all of you, and have a nice night."

With that, people stood, and started filing out of the Great Hall, leaving Savannah to follow after the rest of the Hufflepuffs.


End file.
